I'm wide awake
by Deathlymockingjay
Summary: Ally just had her first kiss, and her first heartbreak on the same night. She thought that Austin was the one. God how wrong she was. Now all she has is a song she wrote, and feelings that may never be returned. Will she and Austin grow back together? Will it all fall apart? Or will she forever be wide awake? ONE-SHOT first story... plz give it a try. Based on the song Wide Awake


**Disclaimer: I in no way own austin and ally, if i did there would be a lot more AUSLLY in the show... just saying. **

**The song is Wide Awake by Katy Perry, all credit for the lyrics goes to her. **

**This is a one-shot and my first fanfic so please reveiw, favorite, PM, whatever... just let me know if I'm any good at this... **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm wide awake<strong>

Isn't it funny how a single song can represent so much?

**Yeah I was in the dark, I was falling hard, with an open heart. I'm wide awake.**

I just wrote this last night and the pain behind the words is returning, making my dull body ache with heartbreak.

**How did I read the stars so wrong? I wish I knew then, what I know now. Wouldn't dived in, wouldn't bow down. **

This part is probably the most meaningful to me, because this is the question I keep asking myself. Why? Why did I ever fall for my best friend Austin Moon? Why did I ever believe that a relationship could work between us?

**Gravity hurts you made it so sweet, till I woke up on, on the concrete.**

Why?

**Falling from cloud nine. I'm crashing from the high. You know I'm letting go tonight. I'm falling from cloud nine. **

I knew from the moment I met him that he was different. But I never could have guessed how much he would change me. I look back on that shy, innocent Ally Dawson, running around in her heeled boots and floral prints.

**I'm wide awake, and I am born again, outta the loins den. I don't have to pretend….**

And that is exactly what being with Austin did to me. He made me feel so confident, so alive. From my ombre-ed hair to my new, tight, and colorful clothing, it was obvious how much he changed me, inside and out. He even helped me conquer my biggest fear… but that brings me to my next part.

**Falling from cloud nine. I'm crashing from the high. You know I'm letting go tonight. I'm falling from cloud nine. **

Blindsided. That's how I felt when Kira came and announced them as a couple. I tried to feel anger towards him for being so indecisive, but all that I could feel was hurt. I was hurt that my best friend, true love, and first kiss thought he belonged with another.

**Thunder rumbling, castles crumbling. I am trying to hold on. God knows that I tried, seeing the bright side. But I'm not blind anymore.**

When I remember her arms wrapped around him after our kiss, I can no longer hold back the tears. They flood down my face, and I throw all my pain and emotion into the final chorus.

**Falling from cloud nine. I'm crashing from the high. You know I'm letting go tonight. I'm falling from cloud nine. **

The last notes carry across the practice room, and I close my songbook. I bring the faded A to my forehead, letting the tears roll onto its leather cover. All the sudden, I feel a warm palm on my shoulder. I turn to find a pair of warm brown eyes staring into mine. "Austin?" I cringe inside as my voices hitches. I stand up, hardly aware of how close we are. "What are you-"I'm cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed onto mine. My body is on fire, and I close the little space left between us. It seems like only a few seconds later I have moment of clarity, and pull away."Austin we can't, you have a girlfriend, remember?" I begin to sit down, and he grabs my wrists, pulling my torso against his. "I told Kira this morning the truth". I gasp inside, but try not to keep my hopes up. "And what would that be?" I ask. "I told Kira that she isn't the girl for me. She never was, and she never will be. You see, the truth is I'm already head over heels for this one gorgeous brunette. She's smart, funny, a great friend, and an amazing singer. I'm pretty sure she feels the same, but I might die if she doesn't." We are so close, I can feel his smile barely touching my lips. Even though his intentions are crystal clear, I decide to tease him one last time. "And who would that lucky lady be?" He pauses, and then gives me one last famous Austin Moon grin. "You." Our lips connect once more, and I can tell this is how it was meant to be. No matter how many perfect girls, bloodthirsty record labels, or crazy misunderstandings try to break us apart, we will always be there for each other. I will always be his songwriter, and Austin Moon will always be my superstar.


End file.
